1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a port locking device.
2. Description of Related Art
For exchanging data with external devices, ports, such as USB, IEEE 1394, and others, are provided for electronic devices. However, the ports also present security problems, such as, for example, providing unauthorized access to confidential data, and exposure to virus or other harmful programs. While ports can be locked through applications which require a password for identification, however, providing the password can be inconvenient.